Betrayed
by Dragonfly Hellwege
Summary: A hidden secret is about to tear the family apart. [Mpreg] [We do not own QAF]
1. Chapter 1

Melanie Marcus had just settled into her seat at the dining room table, papers from her latest case scattered across the table, laptop open and ready for note taking when two things happened. The landline shrilled and the doorbell rang. With a deep sigh, Melanie placed her hands on the table and pushed as she stood to her feet. Rounding the table she headed for the door, grabbing the phone from its cradle on the side table just inside the living room as she passed. She pressed the answer button and held the phone up to her ear as she walked.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello. My name is Kelly and I work at Allegheny General. I'm calling for a Lindsay Peterson and Melanie Marcus in regards to Justin Taylor."_

Melanie frowned. She recognized the name but couldn't put a face to it. "Well I'm Melanie Marcus." She replied as she reached the door and yanked it open. Her frown deepened when an older gentlemen in an expensive looking suit stood on the porch and smiled at her. The yellow envelope clutched in his hands in front of him caught her attention immediately.

"Ms Marcus?" The gentleman asked, clearly hearing her answer the woman over the phone for her name.

Melanie nodded as she listened with one ear to both conversations she was currently having.

 _"Oh good. Mr. Taylor was brought in a hour ago after a hit and run. He's currently in surgery, the baby was in distress and they needed to preform an emergency cesarean and both you and Ms Peterson are listed as his medical proxies."_ Nurse Kelly stated.

"My name is Oliver Sketching." The man smiled and held out the envelope. "I'm a family friend and lawyer of Lindsay's. She asked me to draw up these adoption papers for the two of you. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd just drop them off instead of her needing to come in and collect them herself."

Melanie took the envelope on instinct as a million questions went through her mind. Who the fuck was Justin Taylor? What did he and his soon-to-be newborn child have to do with she and Lindsay? Why did Lindsay have adoption papers drawn up? They were still reeling from their separation and Lindsay's almost green card marriage to that French guy - fuck if she could remember the guy's name - and Brian's interception to stop it all.

He had drawn up his own adoption papers granting Melanie to adopt their now nine month old son Gus (biologically Lindsay and Brian's son), while Brian would get the boy the last weekend of every month from Friday night until Sunday night until Gus started school, then it was Friday night until Monday morning, and would pay a third of Gus' needs. Wanting her wife and son back, Melanie had heartily agreed - as did Lindsay. Those papers had been signed six months ago and filed days later.

"Thank you." Melanie nodded to Mr. Sketching as he turned and left.

Melanie closed the door and turned around the face the rest of the house. She cradled the phone between ear and shoulder as she slid her fingers through the flap of the envelope, popping it open.

"I'm no my way." Melanie said into the phone to the nurse as she remembered she needed to respond to the second conversation as well. Then she hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch before pulling the papers from the envelope and reading. They were adoption papers just like the lawyer had said - but they were papers granting the closed adoption of Justin Taylor's child to the care of herself and Lindsay.

Still horribly confused Melanie wanted answers. She wasn't going to get them from Lindsay, the woman was away for the weekend. Melanie had allowed Brian an extra weekend with Gus so she didn't need to worry about dragging him along with her. Though the man had had Gus the weekend before, with Lindsay away and Melanie needing to concentrate on her current case she had asked if Brian would like to take Gus again this weekend and the man had readily accepted. Melanie had always been surprised by the changes in the man everyone dubbed "the asshole" of their makeshift family - mainly by Melanie herself.

The year before when she and Lindsay had decided they wanted a child, and Lindsay had insisted they asked Brian to be the father, Melanie fought tooth and nail for them to use someone else - like their friend Michael - or even a sperm bank. But Lindsay had been adamant they used Brian's sperm and eventually Melanie had caved, really believing the "Stud of Liberty Avenue" would refuse them. How wrong she had been and nine months later they welcomed their son - Gus Marcus Peterson.

Ever since the night Gus was born Brian had seemed to change his own life. Melanie knew the man still drank, smoked, and fucked just about anything with a dick, put he kept it away from his home and never brought anything of the sort around Gus. Melanie was pretty sure Brian didn't even do all of that stuff as much as he use to either. She still didn't totally like him - mainly due to Lindsay's apparent obsession with the man - and they would probably never actually be "friends" but Melanie trusted Brian Kinney - as loath as she was the admit that out loud.

Melanie looked around, shocked when she realized she was parked near the emergency room at Allegheny General. She didn't even remember leaving the house or driving. She hoped she had at least followed the laws of the road and didn't run any stop signs or red lights. Grabbing her purse off the passenger seat, along with the adoption papers once more stuffed into their yellow envelope, Melanie got out of the car. She locked the doors and headed inside as she checked to make sure she had her wallet and cell phone in her purse. Satisfied she had at least remembered to grab everything she needed - even if she didn't actually remember grabbing them - Melanie stepped up to the reception and smiled down at the security guard that sat behind the desk.

"My name is Melanie Marcus. I got a call a little while ago about a man that was brought in, Justin Taylor."

The security guard nodded and moved towards the computer to check for the patient's name. After a minute the man looked back up.

"He's currently in surgery, I'll get a nurse to take you up to the waiting room."

Melanie nodded. "Thank you. I think a nurse Kelly had called me?"

A nurse coming out of the double doors looked up at Melanie. "Ms Marcus?"

Melanie turned her head to stare at the red head. "Nurse Kelly?"

Kelly smiled and nodded. "Thank you for coming. I had tried calling Ms Peterson first but she didn't answer."

"She's away for the weekend, doesn't have reception on her phone." Melanie took a step towards the nurse.

Kelly turned her attention to the security guard. "Thanks George. I'll take Ms Marcus up."

The security guard nodded and sat back down. Soon Melanie was following nurse Kelly through the emergency room towards the back elevator and up to the second floor.

"Could you tell me how he was when he was brought in?" Melanie asked as they stepped off the elevator and turned right for the waiting room. "I believe you said he was in an accident?"

"Yes." Kelly nodded. "According the the witness that road in the ambulance with him they were walking home from work when a car swerved towards them. Mr. Taylor pushed Miss Chanders out of the way before the car struck him."

"And he's pregnant?" Melanie frowned. "Sorry, I didn't even know that he was." Of course Melanie wasn't lying, but she had to play it off she at least _knew_ who Justin Taylor was. At least until she could see him for herself and put a face to the name.

"Just over nine months according to Miss Chanders." Kelly stopped in the entry into the waiting room and nodded towards a dark skinned young woman. "That's the girl that came in with him."

Melanie looked at the young woman sitting in the corner of the room, wringing her hands together in her lap, tear streaks down her cheeks. Melanie thanked the nurse who said she would be back with news when she could before leaving. Melanie made her way across the room to the younger woman and sat down next to her.

"Miss Chanders?"

Daphne looked up at her name being called, hoping it was a nurse to tell her her best friend and his baby were going to be okay. She frowned as she looked at the older woman sitting next to her. She didn't look like a doctor or a nurse. "Yes?"

"My name is Melanie Marcus. I was called as Mr. Taylor's medical proxy."

Daphne's eyes narrowed at the woman's name and she scoffed, standing up and stomping a few feet away. "Justin doesn't need you here."

"Excuse me?"

Daphne clenched her fists at her sides and spun on her heels to face Melanie, who stayed seated. "You're Lindsay's partner and that bitch and you have convinced my best friend to give up his own child because he's too young. Justin was excited to be a father, even if he was going to be a single father because that asshole wouldn't give him the time of day to explain. Then that bitch got into his head and conned him into agreeing to give the two of you his child just so he'd grow up with his brother. It's not right!"

Melanie sat back in the chair as the young woman finally stopped ranting, throwing her hands up and pacing the length of the waiting room. Melanie stared straight ahead as her mind went over every piece of information she had just gotten thrown at her. Lindsay had conned a kid - because he was probably the same age as this girl who looked no older then eighteen or nineteen - into giving up his own child to... be raised with his brother?

Gus.

Melanie's eyes widened as pieces of the puzzle she had been missing were finally filling in. Justin Taylor. Blond hair, blue eyes, came to the hospital with Brian and Michael the night Gus was born. Justin Taylor, the boy who had helped name Gus - she was still smarting over his name not being Abraham. It all made sense now.

"Fuck."

"What?" Daphne finally stopped pacing and looked back at Melanie, confusion on her face, mixed with the anger that seemed to be stuck.

"I didn't know he was pregnant." Melanie stated. "I didn't even know what Lindsay was doing. I have only ever met Justin once, nine months ago."

Daphne deflated. "Are you kidding me?"

Melanie shook her head. "I would never just take a child from his parents like this." She looked down at the envelope still clutched in her hands, reading it in her mind, still remembering that Lindsay believed they were going to be adopting this child - together. "Fucking hell. Our own son isn't even a year and she expecting me to just go along with raising another child!"

"You really didn't know." Daphne whispered as she sat back down next to Melanie, the anger now gone from her eyes. "Lindsay always made it sound like you knew and were completely on board with raising Justin's baby with Gus."

That's when the last part of the puzzle clicked. "Christ, Brian is that baby's father and he doesn't even know!"

"Justin tried telling him but that bitch got her claws in him before he could." Daphne's anger was back but she quickly deflated again. "He didn't expect anything from Brian, didn't want anything from him. He knew that Brian had made it clear they were nothing to each other. He just knew Brian had a right to know he had a second child. Another son."

"Could you stop calling her that?" Melanie growled. "She is still my partner."

"Whatever." Daphne huffed, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Melanie suddenly stood. "I have to call Brian. He may not have known before but he sure as hell needs to know now." She stormed out of the waiting room as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Brian's landline for the loft, knowing the man would still be at home since he had Gus with him.

 _"Yeah."_

"Brian, it's Mel."

 _"It's only Saturday morning. If you want him back already you shouldn't have asked me to take him."_

Melanie rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath before answering. "That's not why I'm calling. I'm at Allegheny General and..."

 _"Are you alright? Did something happen to Lindsay?"_

"I'm fine and as far as I know Lindsay is fine." Melanie replied. "I'm here because I got a call an hour ago about Justin."

 _"Justin..."_

"Yeah. The blond you brought with you the night Gus was born?"

 _"I fucking know who you're talking about."_ Brian spat over the phone. _"Why the fuck is the hospital calling **you** about him?"_

"I'd rather not talk about this over the phone. Drop Gus off at Debbie's and get here now." Melanie didn't give him time to answer as she hung up.

This was not something she wanted to talk to the brunet about over the phone. This was not something she wanted to talk to the brunet ever but here she was about to tell the man he had a second child, and that one of his best friends had tried to secretly adopt out said child to be raised by herself and her partner, apparently without Brian knowing the wiser that he was this second child's father. God she needed a drink. A strong drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie stood just outside of the hospital main entrance waiting for Brian. It had been a little over thirty minutes since she had called the man about getting to the hospital and she still didn't fully know what she was going to tell him. She wasn't even sure he would believe a single word out of her mouth. It wasn't like they were friends - why would he?

"Mel."

Melanie turned to find Brian sauntering up to her, lit cigarette in hand, Gus in his carrier in the other.

"Why isn't he with Deb?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Mikey and Dr. Dave are taking her out tonight, remember?"

"Oh." Melanie sighed. "Fine, finish that and then we can talk."

"Or I can finish this while you tell me what the fuck is going on."

Shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest as Brian sat the carrier with Gus at his feet and leaned against the brick wall of the hospital, Melanie fully turned towards the brunet.

Brian took a drag of his cigarette. "Just fucking tell me."

"Did you know Justin was pregnant?"

"What?" Brian's face scrunched up in confusion. "What does that have to do..."

"It's your kid asshole."

"The fuck!" Brian straightened up. "How the fuck did you figure that out? And what the hell happened to him?"

"I got a call from the hospital as one of his medical proxies..."

"Why?"

Melanie huffed. "Look asshole, I'm still trying to figure all this out too. All I know is Lindsay has a lot of explaining to do when she gets back on Monday." She held up the envelope in her hands. "She had a lawyer draw up adoption papers."

"Okay..." Brian took the envelope and pulled out the papers, quickly scanning them.

Melanie could see the moment he reached the agreement for the closed adoption of said child of Justin Taylor to Lindsay Peterson and Melanie Marcus. She waited for the Brian Kinney explosion and didn't have to wait long.

"What the fuck is this shit! You and Linds were just going to take the baby from the kid?" Brian growled, his eyes blazing as he looked up at her. "If that baby is mine why the fuck was I never told or given an option?"

"I didn't now about this until this morning when the hospital called and the lawyer showed up at the house with those." Melanie nodded towards the papers. "I came straight here to find out more. Justin's friend is in there and she accused me of the same thing. Lindsay has apparently been planning this for months."

"And just how the fuck did she find out he was pregnant?"

"Justin told her."

Melanie and Brian both looked up at the young girl as she stood before them. Daphne was angry but the doctor had been by to tell her Justin was out of surgery, he had survived with a broken leg and the removal of his spleen - and the delivery of a very healthy and alive baby boy. She wanted to ignore the fact that Melanie - and Brian she had assumed at the time - where there but knew she needed their help with Justin and the baby. She had promised Justin not to try and tell Brian herself all those months he was making the deal with Lindsay, but now she needed to break that promise.

Melanie had been right in Brian needing to know. Daphne also hoped that once the man got over the initial shock, he would be able to talk Justin out of giving up the baby. Daphne knew her friend, knew he didn't want to give up his child. But Lindsay had gotten in his ear about being a teen father, a single and gay teen father at that. She had gotten Justin to doubt his abilities, doubt himself in even caring for himself, let alone a child. Even if they weren't a couple and raising the baby as a family, Daphne wanted to believe Brain would do the right thing to help raise his child at least.

"Who are you?" Brian rushed as Gus let out a wail.

Melanie bent down and quickly scooped Gus from the carrier to settle the baby down. Daphne stepped closer to the pair as she watched Gus with a smile.

"Daphne Chanders. I'm Justin's friend." She turned her attention back to Brian and frowned. "He tried to tell you. You turned him away before he could. When he tried again he ran into Lindsay and spilled everything to her."

"And this?" Brian shook the papers in his hand.

"She manipulated Justin into giving the baby to them to be raised with Gus."

Brian looked at Melanie and his son. "How the fuck did she expect to explain the sudden arrival of another baby?"

"Fuck if I know." Melanie sighed as she bounced Gus in her arms.

"Justin is out of surgery."

"How is he?" Brian asked. He never talked about the boy around his group of friends. Ever since that night he had not been able to get the blond kid out of his head. After he had finally pushed him away Brian had realized he missed the little shit and always hoped that the kid would push his way back into Brian's orbit again but it had never happened, so Brian had moved on. That night had really changed Brian's life though.

"Broken leg and had his spleen removed. The baby is also healthy and doing just fine." Daphne replied. "Justin is getting settled into his own room now and the baby is in the nursery."

Brain nodded as he looked between Daphne, Melanie, and the papers still in his hand. "I want a DNA test done..."

"The baby is yours." Daphne hissed, her anger returning in an instant. "Justin was never with anyone else after you!"

"Fuck, calm down." Brian growled. "I want a DNA test to prove it for the sake of voiding this adoption."

"Those aren't signed yet, there is no need to do that."

"If Justin doesn't want to keep the baby..."

"Then what?" Melanie laughed. "You're going to take him?"

Brian frowned. "It's better than this!" He shook the adoption papers again and making a decision he took his cigarette between his lips and with both hands ripped the papers in half before shoving them back into the envelope. He then turned his attention back to Daphne as he finished his cigarette and stubbed it out against the wall. "Who's his doctor?"

"Follow me."

Melanie got a settled Gus back into his carrier before she and Brian followed Daphne back into the hospital and up to the second floor. They reached the waiting room where Melanie had first met Daphne. Melanie went into the waiting room with Gus while Brian followed Daphne to the reception desk.

"Could we speak with Dr. Gains about Justin Taylor?" Daphne smiled at the nurse sitting there. "He just got out of surgery."

The nurse nodded with her own smile. "I'll page him for you."

"Thank you."

Daphne and Brian returned to the waiting room and sat with Melanie. Five minutes later a gray haired older man walked in carrying a clipboard and because they were the only people currently in the waiting room, he walking right up to them.

"Dr. Gains." Daphne stood up and Brian followed. "This is Brian Kinney. He's the baby's other father."

The doctor shook Brian's hand. "I can tell you your son is healthy and doing just fine. If you want more information you're better off asking Dr. Langden, she's Mr. Taylor's OB/GYN and was the one to perform his c-section while I dealt with Justin himself."

"I'll do that." Brian nodded as he took his hand back. "Unfortunately I was never actually told about Justin's pregnancy. We know I'm the other father, but I would feel more comfortable with a DNA test if it's possible."

"Of course. If you would follow me we can get that taken care of right away, then you can spend time with your son in the nursery if you wish."

Brian was soon following the doctor out of the waiting room. Daphne took a deep breath and returned to her chair across from Melanie. Gus sat at Melanie's feet sound asleep in his carrier once again. Melanie had the envelope with the torn adoption papers sitting in her lap.

"Why didn't you ever find and tell Brian yourself if you were so against what Lindsay's been trying to do?"

Daphne looked at the older woman and sighed. "Justin made me promise. He didn't want to burden him. I tried but Justin caught me asking around Liberty Avenue for him as I've never met him until today. That's when he made me promise."

"When was this?" Melanie frowned, vaguely remembering the rumors from a few patrons from the diner a few months back about a young girl asking around for Kinney - a lot had laughed about her being a long lost daughter of the Stud of Liberty Ave. She remembered it had angered Michael and Brian had just ignored it all together.

"About four months ago when his parents found out and kicked him out of the house."

"They kicked him out! Where has he been living since?"

"With an older couple, Frank and Marjorie." Daphne sighed again before sitting up straight and cursing. "I need to call them. They're probably worried sick that he never came home last night!"

With that Daphne just up and all but ran from the waiting room, leaving Melanie and a sleeping Gus alone. Melanie looked around not really sure what to do now. It wasn't like she was still actually needed there - right? Ten minutes later, just as she was going to take Gus and just head home, Brian returned rolling his shirt sleeve back down his arm.

"I'll have the results in about a day or so." He sat down where Daphne had been sitting before she had left. "Where'd she go?"

"Apparently to call the couple Justin has been living with the last four months."

Brian frowned. "He doesn't live at home with mommy and daddy?"

"They kicked him out." Daphne returned and sat down next to Brian. "His dad was furious when they found out and told Justin to either get rid of the baby that day or to never come home again."

"Fuck." Brian and Melanie echoed.

"That was the day he agreed to the adoption." Daphne sunk lower into her chair. "He was so scared. Lindsay had taken him to Frank and Marjorie and they instantly took him in."

"Lindsay knows this couple, I've never heard of them before."

"I guess Frank is one of the night custodians for the gallery she works at?" Daphne shrugged. "They're on their way now."

They fell into silence as they all thought about different things. Melanie was still fuming over Lindsay's stupidity, still trying to figure out just what the blonde was trying to accomplish. Daphne was trying to figure out a way for Justin to keep his baby and maybe Brian himself. Brian was still reeling about the fact that he had a second kid. Another son. After he had gotten his blood drawn for the DNA test he had found himself hesitating to head for the nursery to look at his son and before he could really think about it he had returned to the waiting room. He just wasn't ready yet.

"Do we know which room Justin is in?"

"Down the hall on the left. B16." Daphne replied, pointing out of the waiting room.

Brian nodded, sighed, and stood. Without a word he left once again and headed down the hallway. When he reached the right room he paused with his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and just as he was about to open the door, it opened on it's own accord and a nurse almost walked right into him.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She smiled as she side stepped him. "He's still asleep but you can sit with him. I'm sure he'd love to see a familiar face when he finally wakes. If you or he need anything just hit the call button."

Brian nodded and watched her walk away back to the nurses station further down before turning back to the room. Taking another deep breath and straightening his shoulders he stepped into the brightly lit room, closing the door behind him as his eyes fell onto the blond he wished he had never met but wished more that he had never pushed away nine months ago.


	3. Chapter 3

"He looks so much like Justin, doesn't he?"

Brian pretended that he did not just jumped at the voice suddenly next to him. Turning to the woman who had spoke, seeing as she obviously knew who Justin was, or who he was for the matter, Brian had a feeling this woman who reminded him so much of Deb, was Marjorie, the woman who had taken Justin in all those months ago, along with her husband Frank. Brian figured Frank was probably around the hospital somewhere too - probably in Justin's room or the waiting room with Daphne and Mel.

Brian turned back to staring through the window of the nursery and at his son, a sad smile on his lips. "Thank God he does."

"Oh, he does have your nose, no doubt about that." Marjorie smiled at him. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Marjorie Stevens."

Brian nodded. "Brian Kinney, but you already knew that."

"I did." Marjorie sighed. "It took me almost a month for Justin to tell me about you. His face lite up when he did, but the look in his eyes was always sad."

"None of this would have happened had he had a chance to tell me." Brian glanced at Marjorie. "I would have taken care of him. Of both of them."

"But not the way he would like you too."

Brian frowned. He knew she was right, but he hated to admit that. Justin had changed him, even if nobody else saw that. He still struggled with Michael admitting he had changed, even with him taking Gus for a weekend every month. How would he had really reacted to the news of his impending fatherhood for the second time in only a matter of a year? He knew that answer. Not great.

He was still internally struggling with the fact that he had another child, a second son. But he knew now that he was going to do everything in his power to protect the boy currently in the clear crib in the nursery. He wouldn't fight and take the boy away from Justin. If Justin wanted to keep their son, Brian would be there for them. He would help in any way Justin needed him when it came to their son. He just knew that because the way she went about it, Brian could not allow, would not allow, Lindsay to have anything to do with the new baby. He wasn't even sure he wanted her around Gus now, and that hurt even more that her betrayal in trying to keep his child a secret from him.

"No." He finally answered. "I'd like to try though." Brian's eyes widened as he looked at Marjorie after that confession.

He knew he wanted Justin, it had hurt that the blond had seemed to listen to him and actually fucked off that night. He always put out the persona that he wanted to be the Stud of Liberty Avenue forever, that he didn't believe in love and relationships and all that crap. It wasn't the total truth, he just never saw anyone in love or a relationship that didn't end up hurting each other in the end.

His parents, his aunt and uncle, his sister and her now ex-husband, his friends and their many 'attempts', and that included Lindsay and Mel over the years. How could he believe he would be any different? How could he love someone, be with someone, and give them the power to hurt him like everyone else seemed to do with the ones they claimed to love? The only people to know what he really believed, really thought, where Debbie and Vic. They were the only ones Brian had confided in and knew they always hoped that one day Brian would actually be ready and open himself up to someone.

Brian realized that he was ready. The blond twink had done that to him. Brian smiled and turned back to look at his son once more and Marjorie saw that he seemed to come to a decision with himself as he nodded before taking a deep breath and turning back to her.

"I need to be with him when he wakes up."

Marjorie smiled, took his arm and together they headed down the hall for Justin's room. When they got there Daphne, Mel, and Gus were there with an older gentleman Brian was sure was Frank. They all looked up when the pair entered the room.

"Do you have work?" Brian turned to Mel first.

"Working from home, but yes."

Brian nodded. "I know I said I'd keep Gus this weekend..."

Melanie shook her head. "I'm taking him home with me. You've got a lot to deal with here, you don't need to worry about him as well right now."

Brian sighed in relief. He hated doing it as he had made a commitment with taking his son for the weekend, but Melanie was right. He had a lot to deal with and it would be easier without having to worry about caring for Gus at the same time.

"I want to be there when you confront Linds."

"Oh don't worry, you will be." Melanie stood and collected Gus' carrier before bidding farewell and leaving.

Brian then turned to Frank. "Sorry, you must be Frank." He shook the older man's hand. "Brian Kinney."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Frank smiled before turning to his wife. "Now that we know Justin and the baby are going to be fine, we should be getting home."

Marjorie nodded and with a hug to Daphne and a surprised Brian, they were also gone. Brian took a moment before turning his attention to the last remaining conscious person in the room - Daphne.

"I know you probably hate me."

"I don't." Daphne shook her head as she sat down in the chair next to Justin's hospital bed. "I did at first but that's because I didn't know the whole story. I have the whole picture now and it's Lindsay that I hate. I'm mad at you, yeah, but that's for Justin's sake."

"I plan on doing everything in my power to help Justin with our son." Brian pulled up a second chair on the opposite side of the bed and settled into it. "Starting with you hopefully telling me everything that has happened since he learned he was pregnant."

Daphne sighed and also settled into her chair. "This is going to be a long story."

"I've got the time."

And that was how three hours later they found themselves in the cafeteria eating lunch as Daphne had finished telling him about the last nine months of Justin's life. How she had been with him when he had taken the first pregnancy test that confirmed his fears. How he had gone looking for Brian to tell him. How he cried on her shoulders many nights. How he ran into Lindsay and told her about the baby. How she seemed to be able to work with Justin's insecurities and convince him to give the baby up for adoption because it would be the best for all of them. How just a week before his eighteenth his parents had learned of his pregnancy and his father had kicked him out of the house without a second glance. How he had gone to Lindsay for help and suddenly found himself living with Frank and Marjorie. About his job at a gas station so he could save up his own money.

It was over lunch that Brian had learned Lindsay was paying all of Justin's medical bills for the baby's appointments and even board at Frank and Marjorie's home. He wasn't sure where Lindsay had been getting the money without having Justin on her medical insurance, and Brian was positive Melanie would have discovered all this a lot sooner had that been the case. That was just something else he would have to bring up when he and Mel finally confronted the mother of his first born.

Justin had woken up halfway through the story when they were still in his room before lunch but he was still too out of it to really register where he was, let alone who was with him. He had fallen asleep almost just as soon as he had woke. That was when Brian and Daphne had decided to get something to eat before returning to Justin's room and sitting with him once again.

Brian knew he needed to start getting some things in motion for when Justin and the baby were released from the hospital. The loft was barely big enough for two people, it would be hell for two people - one of which would need crutches for the next six to eight weeks - and a newborn baby - and a nine month old when they had Gus. It was going to take a lot of planning, but Brian knew the loft next to his on the top floor was currently for sale.

It was around the same size which meant with the right planning he could make the kitchen bigger and probably make two - or even three - bedrooms and maybe another bathroom so there were two extra bathrooms to the loft, not including the original one in his own loft. He just needed to call in a realtor and contractor to make sure it was doable. He was secure in his money, but he also couldn't go overboard when he had two kids to also now care for.

"You know." Daphne stated after a few minutes of silence after they had returned to Justin's room and settled back into their chairs on either side of the bed. "I had offered to help raise the baby with him if he absolutely wanted to keep him. He refused to even consider it, not wanting me to sacrifice my education and goals to become a doctor."

"So you want to be a doctor." Brian smirked.

"I don't want to be, I will be." Daphne smiled back. "What about you? I don't actually know what you do."

"I'm a partner at Ryder Advertising." Brian answered. "I'm the one that comes up with advertising ideas for different products and companies."

"Sounds boring."

Brian snorted. "Most of the time it is, but the pay is worth it." Brian rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "So I'm going to take a guess and say you were the one asking about me months ago on Liberty."

"That was me, yeah. I wanted to tell you about Justin and the baby."

Brian nodded and chuckled. "The gossip queens had a field day with that. For a whole week I had many asking if I had knocked up a woman and suddenly had a daughter looking for me."

Daphne's eyes widened. "No!"

Brian was still chuckling. "I ignored it, knowing it wasn't true but I never got a name or any reason to care."

Before anything else could be said there was a groan from the bed. Both stood up quickly and stepped closer to the bed, looking down at Justin. The blond's eyes were fluttering and slowly they opened.

"Justin?" Daphne asked.

"Daph." Justin's voice was almost a whisper.

"Oh thank God." Daphne sighed in relief, as did Brian. "I'm going to get a doctor."

Daphne looked up at Brian and nodded before stepping away from the bed and heading for the door. Brian knew she was going to give him a few minutes to talk with Justin before actually finding the doctor. Brian waited for her to leave before turning his attention back to the blond in the bed. Justin seemed to be fully awake now and staring wide eyed at Brian as the older man stood above him. Brian smiled down at him.

"I'd ask how you're feeling but I'm pretty sure that would be a stupid question at this point."

Justin snorted and then groaned in pain, screwing his eyes shut. Brian waited for him to breath heavily through his nose for a moment before Justin's eyes opened again and scanned the room before turning his attention back to Brian.

"You're really here."

"I am." Brian nodded.

"How?"

"I was called."

"Daphne?"

Brian shook his head. "Melanie. Lindsay's partner. Shit Justin, had I known none of this would have happened."

Justin looked away and Brian heard him sniff, like he was trying to keep himself from crying. Brian didn't know what to do and before he could open his mouth to say anything else the door opened. Daphne had returned with the doctor.

"It's good to finally see you awake, Mr. Taylor." The doctor stepped up to the end of the bed to look at his patient. "I'm Dr. Gains. I'm the one that performed your surgery."

"Surgery?" Justin scrunched up his face before he started to panic. "The baby!?"

"Relax." Brian placed his hand on Justin's forehead to keep the blond from jumping out of the bed. "He's fine. He's healthy. Looks just like you."

Justin looked up at Brian. "You've seen him?"

Brian smiled and nodded. "Blond hair and blue eyes."

Dr. Gains cleared his throat and they all turned their attention back to him. He talked Justin through what had happened with his surgery, including the emergency Cesarean performed to deliver his son by Dr. Langden. Then he went over what to expect during his recovery and that they would probably be keeping him until about Wednesday just to make sure there was no fear of infection. Justin hated the idea of being stuck in the hospital for so long but agreed it was for the best. Brian and Daphne reassured him they would be there as much as possible for him. When the doctor left Daphne and Brian settled into their chairs again as Justin had fallen asleep once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian stubbed out his cigarette just before heading back into the hospital. It was the second day, Sunday, since he had gotten the call about Justin and his baby, his son. Justin had slept most of the day before away because of the surgery and they hadn't really had a chance to actually talk about anything. Brian had returned to the nursery and actually held his son for a good hour in the afternoon. He almost didn't want to leave him. He had been told the baby would probably be released to go home Monday morning. Brian had left Justin in Daphne's hands the rest of the day, since he was sleeping anyway, and Brian had called Melanie for help. They ended up going to the store and getting everything Brian would need: a bassinet, diapers, clothing, bottles, formula, and more.

They had gotten everything unpacked into the loft and then Brian had called in a realtor and contractor, along with his accountant to see if it would be possible to buy and remodel the loft next to his. Originally he was going to knock down a section of the wall and combine the two but then had decided that maybe it would be better to keep it as a separate loft for Justin and the baby. He didn't want to pressure Justin into moving in with him. At least this way they would be right next door, and Brian could be there for both of them. Now Brian just needed to actually talk with the younger man and let him see that Brian was serious about wanting to be there for him and their son.

Brian quickly made his way up to Justin's room and just as he reached for the door it swung open and Daphne stepped out.

"Oh, you're back." She gave him a small smile as she closed the door behind her. "Good. Maybe you can get him to just look at the baby."

"The baby's in there?" Brian looked through the window in the door. He could see Justin sitting up in bed with his eyes closed, but he could tell the teenager wasn't sleeping. Just to the right of the bed was a bassinet that held their son.

Daphne sighed. "They brought him up an hour ago, hoping maybe Justin would like to feed him. He doesn't even want to look at him because he's afraid he'll get attached and not be able to give him up."

"So he hasn't been fed yet?"

"I did it."

Brian nodded. "Okay. Go and get yourself something to eat." He scrubbed a hand over his face. "Justin and I have to talk."

"I'll be back later tonight, before dinner." Daphne took one last glance back towards Justin's room behind her. "I'll bring something back for all of us. He didn't really eat yesterday and just picked at his breakfast this morning."

Brian snorted. "Hospital food sucks, I would too."

"I know what to get him. Something greasy with lots of cheese." Daphne smiled. "What should I get you?"

"I'll be fine." Brian stepped around her. "See you later."

"Yeah." Daphne watched as Brian opened the door and stepped in. She waited to move before the door had closed once again.

Brian stood at the now closed door and just watched Justin for a moment before taking the few steps that would get him to the bassinet. He looked down at his son and smiled. He still couldn't believe he had another child, another son. He still felt like any moment now he would wake up and learn it was all just a dream.

"You're back."

Brian looked up at Justin, the smile still on his face before looking back down at their son. "I said I would be last night before you fell asleep again." Brian slowly scooped the baby into his arms. "How's my Sonny Boy today?" Brian glanced back up at Justin and found the blond had turned his head away from them.

With a sigh Brian moved the bassinet out of his way and with the baby in his arms he sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to hit Justin's broken leg. Justin turned his head away even more as Brian settled the baby better into his arms.

"He needs a name." Brian whispered, watching his son in his arms while he also kept an eye on Justin. "We can't just keep calling him 'the baby' or 'baby Taylor'"

"Let them name him."

It was just a whisper but Brian could hear the sadness in Justin's voice. He sighed and looked back at the blond, maneuvering the baby into the nook of his one arm, he used his other hand to turn Justin's face towards him. When Justin was finally facing him, even if his eyes were closed so not to see the baby, Brian kept his hand firmly on Justin's cheek.

"Look at me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I can't look... I can't see him. It'll be too hard."

"Justin." Brian sighed again. "Justin, do you actually want to give him up for adoption?" He didn't give Justin time to answer as he continued. "Because I'm pretty sure you don't and to be honest, I don't want you to. The way Lindsay went about this, it wasn't right. It wasn't fair to you, to _me_ , to _our_ son."

"I'm in no condition to raise a kid, I can't even take care of myself."

"How much of that is you thinking and believing that's true and all the crap Lindsay was spouting to get you to agree to this adoption?"

Justin shrugged and tried to turn away again. Brian didn't let him and held his hand firm against his cheek as his thumb stroked along Justin's chin.

"You don't want to give him up." It wasn't a question.

A tear ran down Justin's cheek and Brian wiped it away. "No."

"Then don't." Brian moved his hand around to the back of Justin's neck and squeezed. "It's not going to be easy but you're not going to be alone. You've got Daphne and that couple you've been living with, and Melanie, who by the way had no idea what Lindsay was doing either... and _me_."

Justin finally opened his eyes and just stared at the brunet. Brian didn't turn away from the sadness he saw in the blue eyes that haunted his dreams since that first night.

"Fuck. Had I let you actually tell me all those months ago none of this would have happened. I would have been there for you, for both of you. Not the way you obviously want but there is no way I would've allowed my own child, or the father of my child, to go without." Brian took a deep breath. "If you... if you want to keep him, I'm here. We can do this together."

"Really?"

Brian nodded slightly. "If that's what you want."

Brian watched as Justin seemed to fight with himself before finally blue eyes scanned down Brian's chest and to the small infant in the nook of his arm. He heard Justin fight back a sob and Brian squeezed his neck once more before returning his hand and maneuvering their son in his arms once more, this time carefully handing him over to Justin.

"Relax, he's not made of glass." Brian chuckled as Justin seemed to freeze the moment he had their son in his arms.

Justin was outright crying now as he just stared down at his son. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he finally smiled and looked back up at Brian.

"Thank you."

Brian smirked. "Don't thank me yet. I'm going to fuck up something and you're going to hate me for it."

"I could never hate you." Justin tilted his head as he looked back down at their son. "You gave me a son."

"I also gave Lindsay a son and look what she's been trying to do for the last seven months."

"I'm sorry." Justin sighed, looking back up at Brian as he settled back into his pillows, his son cradled in his arms. The baby seemed to be content to just being held by either one of his daddies. "I believed her when she told me you'd never want to be a father to another child. I shouldn't have though."

"No you shouldn't have unless I actually said something to you about it, but Lindsay knew what to say, what buttons to push, to get you to believe her."

"But I should have known it wasn't true. I was there the night Gus was born, remember. I saw how you were when you held him. You were happy, even if you weren't going to be in his life as his father."

"I am."

"Really?"

Brian rolled his lips between his teeth and stared down at his son. "A few months back some shit happened between the girls and they broke up. I hadn't signed over my rights to Gus yet. I didn't want to."

"But you did?"

Brian nodded. "Lindsay was going to marry some guy to help him get his green card. I couldn't let that happen. The guy was acting like he was going to be Gus' father, was going to petition to adopt him, and I was pissed. I had my own papers drawn up for Linds and Mel to sign giving Mel my rights as long as they got back together. With it I still had access. I get him the last weekend of every month and pay a third of anything he needs until he's eighteen." Brian ran a hand through his hair. "I also added a stipulation that if either of them were to do anything to compromise their relationship or Gus in any way, I would get my rights back and be able to take Gus. They weren't too happy with that last bit but they agreed and signed the papers."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, how is Gus?"

"Starting to fucking crawl already."

Justin laughed at the pained look on Brian's face. "At least your loft has an open concept, lots of room for him to crawl around without getting into things or getting hurt."

Brian shrugged. "So did you ever think of any names for this one?"

Justin sighed and looked back down at their son. The baby had fallen asleep. "I have a baby name book that Daphne bought me. I marked a few names but I always really liked naming him after you... you know, before I had decided to give him to Lindsay and Mel." Justin frowned. "Mel was here yesterday."

"The hospital called her. I guess she and Lindsay are your medical proxies?"

Justin nodded. "It was originally only Lindsay but I thought Mel knew all about the adoption so I thought it would be a good idea to have her on there as well."

"It's a good thing you did." Brian smirked as Justin looked at him in confusion. "When you were brought in the hospital called Lindsay first but she's out of town and didn't answer. Then they called the house and Mel answered. At the same time the lawyer Lindsay asked to draw up the adoption papers stopped by to drop them off. Mel showed up to get some answers. She didn't remember you and then Daphne told her what was going on after realizing that I was the other father, she quickly called me."

"Can Lindsay fight us for him?" Justin questioned. "I mean, she's been paying all my medical bills since my dad kicked me off his insurance after finding out and kicking me out of the house. She's also been paying Frank and Marjorie since I live with them."

"Mel looked into that and technically I've been paying it all." Brian laughed at the look on Justin's face. "The third I've been paying monthly for Gus has been going towards everything."

"Wait, let me get this straight." Justin huffed. "You've basically been paying for a child you had no idea you had all these months?"

Brian hummed as he nodded.

Justin huffed again. "That just makes things _worse_."

"But it also helps our case if she does try to take this to court. We can prove that she's been using the money I've been paying for Gus. Not to mention she's kept all this from Mel, her own fucking wife. Lindsay obviously didn't think though the fact that Mel would be pissed off and question the fact that Lindsay brought home a second child once he was born. Mel would want answers, she still wants answers, we both do."

"I should have let Daphne find you and tell you."

"We can't change the past Justin." Brian laid his hand on his son's forehead. "So, what are we naming him. I don't think calling him _Brian_ will work."

Justin chuckled. "What's your middle name?"

"Aiden."

"Then that's it." Justin nodded. "Aiden Michael."

"Michael?"

Justin shrugged. "Well, Michael's you're best friend right? Why not?"

Brian snorted. "I think Mikey will freak out more about that than the fact that I've got a second kid in less then a year."

Justin smiled. "So he doesn't know yet?"

"Nobody but us, Daphne, and Mel know anything." Brian sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Mel and I want to talk with Lindsay and get our answers first."

"Okay." Justin nodded. "So, what happens now?"

"Well this little guy... Aiden... is being released to go home tomorrow morning. I'll be taking him home with me. Linds gets home in the afternoon so Daphne agreed to babysit him and Gus so they're not within her reach." Brian smiled sadly. "And you get released Wednesday. Until the loft next door is ready you'll stay with me."

"Really? Wait... what loft?"

"The loft next to mine is up for sale. I talked with a realtor yesterday afternoon. I sign the papers tomorrow and it's mine. Well yours. Yours and Aiden's." Brian nodded towards the baby. "This way you're close enough when you need help, and you'll need a lot as you'll be on crutches the first month or so."

Justin frowned at his broken leg.

"It's not a complete open floor plan like mine but it's got two decent sized bedrooms, a good sized kitchen and living room. The bathroom needs a little work but that's about it. We can get that fixed up while you're staying with me."

Justin nodded. "Sounds like you've been really busy in the last twenty four hours."

Brian snorted and at that moment Aiden decided to wake up and scream. Both men laughed as they worked together to figure out what their son needed. Later that night Daphne returned with burgers for both herself and Justin, along with a salad for Brian. She wasn't sure he'd actually eat anything, but she had a feeling he wouldn't eat a greasy burger. Though Brian said he didn't want anything he did eat the salad as he watched the two best friends talk and gush over the newly named Aiden Michael Kinney.


	5. Chapter 5

Justin smiled down at his son as he cuddle the baby in his arms. He was sitting in a comfortable chair in his room, his broken leg propped up on another chair to keep it elevated. It was early Monday morning and Brian had already been in to see him. He still couldn't believe his dreams were coming true. Well some of them. He was getting to keep his son, and though he wasn't getting him in the capacity he really wanted him - in a way he was also getting Brian. Justin's smile widened as the night before Daphne had been by to talk with him after Brian left and they had decided to devise a plan to fix that as well and make Brian fall in love with Justin once and for all.

He had still been worried after Brian had left the night before that something bad was going to happen and he was still going to lose his baby. Now that he saw him and held him, Justin refused to give him up without a fight - even to Brian. Of course he knew the older man would never take his child away from him in any way, but Justin still had his doubts about a lot of things. Namely Lindsay. She had lied to him for months. Had made him feel like he was doing the right thing. Maybe he had been at one point but everything had just gotten out of hand.

But everything was changing now and Justin was just going to live his life day to day with his son and son's father. Justin smiled down at his little boy again. The nurse had just brought his son into his room to be fed and held when Brian had shown up that morning with paperwork and the car seat. Little Aiden was being released to go home with his daddy. It made Justin sad that he was staying in hospital another two days but he knew it was for the best and at least he knew his son was going to be in good hands with Brian - and Daphne.

Brian had decided to leave Aiden with Justin for the morning while he did a few last minute errands - something he refused to tell Justin about. He told him he would be back with lunch that was not produced in the hospital kitchens for the two of them before Brian took Aiden home. That had been a little over two hours ago and Justin was actually getting antsy to have Brian return. He had been sitting in the chair for almost an hour already and knew it would probably be better for him to get back in bed.

Carefully he sat up and laid Aiden back down in the bassinet the nurse had said would stay in his room until Aiden went home, so it was easier for him to move around if he wished. Since Justin was using crutches that had been brought to him that morning as well. They wanted him to get up and move around a little each day instead of staying in bed the whole time. He grabbed the crutches and slowly made his way back over to the bed, pulling the bassinet with him. He stopped the bassinet at the side of the bed and leaned the crutches up against the table at the side before sitting down.

He was just carefully swinging his broken leg back up onto the bed when the door to his room opened. He smiled and looked up, expecting to find Brian walking back in with their lunch but his smile faltered when he saw the blonde standing in the doorway.

"Lindsay."

The blonde woman was smiling but she wasn't looking at Justin, she was staring at Aiden in the bassinet. Justin quickly finished getting settled and pulled the bassinet closer to him, lifting Aiden back out of it and cradling him closely to his chest without waking the sleeping baby.

"He's so beautiful." Lindsay finally stepped into the room, letting the door close behind her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. My phone died and I didn't have my charger with me. I got home early this morning and finally got the message from the hospital."

"Lindsay..." Justin started by Lindsay kept talking, cutting him off.

"He looks so much like Gus when he was born. They are going to be wonderful growing up together." She stepped up to the side of the bed. "I'll have to give a call to Mr. Sketching and see if he's got the adoption papers ready."

"Look I..."

"Oh he is just so precious." Lindsay gushed as she reached out a hand to touch the baby's head.

Justin leaned back into his pillows to get away from her hand. Lindsay frowned and for the first time since entering his hospital room did she finally look at Justin. The teen's eyes were wide with unshed tears. Lindsay's frown deepened.

"Justin don't tell me you actually think you want to keep him."

"I don't think. I know."

Lindsay shook her head. "No you don't. You said it months ago you didn't want him. That's why Mel and I are taking him. It's the right thing to do."

Justin shook his head. "The right thing to do..."

"Was to tell the fucking father."

Lindsay jumped and spun around to stare wide eyed at Brian standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. Justin sighed in relief and sunk lower into his pillows and shushed Aiden as the boy had started whimpering.

"Brian." Lindsay stood up straight, her voice a little too high. "What are you doing here?"

Brian snorted as he stepped into the room and walked around the bed to stand on the opposite side. He had a bag in hand and placed it onto the side table before smiling down at Justin and his son. Aiden was awake now and becoming vocal. Without a word Brian leaned down and expertly took Aiden into his arms. Justin willingly allowed him to take the baby before settling more into the bed, laying his head down on the pillow and just watching Brian with their son.

Brian cradled Aiden in his hands much like he did the first time he held Gus when his first son was born before settling him into the nook of his elbow and finally looking back up at Lindsay, his eyes darkened and hard. She instantly knew he was angry.

"What exactly were you trying to accomplish?"

Lindsay fluffed her hair with a hand. "I don't know what you mean Brian."

"Oh cut it out. You've been planning for months to adopt Justin's son. _My_ son! Without even talking to _your wife_ about it. Oh yeah, Mel knows all about this bullshit." Brian growled. "Thanks to the hospital, I know. Justin was smart enough to include Melanie on his medical proxy papers so when they couldn't get a hold of you they called her."

Lindsay let out a breath. "I would have told her."

"When? After you brought him home?" Brian laughed. "Yeah she's a little more then pissed that you thought you could just shove another baby into the house without being questioned about where he came from and why you had him."

"Justin isn't ready to be a father."

"Who the fuck ever is?" Brian scoffed. "I'm fucking thirty and still not ready and yet I've got two fucking sons under the age of a year."

"He made his choice. He is giving me the child."

"No he's not. He didn't want to. He never wanted too. And I won't let him. Aiden is my son as well and I have a say in this shit. Those adoption papers weren't signed, you have no rights to him."

"Aiden?"

Brian smiled as he looked at Justin. "Justin and I named _our_ son last night. Aiden Michael Kinney."

"I think that name suits him perfectly."

All three heads shot up as Melanie walked into the room. She glared at Lindsay before walking around to stand next to Brian and smiled down at the baby. She turned her attention back to Lindsay.

"Welcome home babe." She said sarcastically. "When were you going to tell me you were adopting a child without even speaking to me about it?"

"Melanie, honey. You can't seriously be mad at me." Lindsay took a step towards Mel. "I was just trying to do what was best for Justin. For the baby."

"Aiden." Justin mumbled.

"What?" Lindsay looked at him in confusion.

Justin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "His name is Aiden."

"Fine." Lindsay's smile was brittle. "Aiden. We'll be sure to keep it just for you."

Brian snorted. "You're not serious. I just told you, you have no rights to my son. You're not getting him."

"Oh and what, you and Justin are going to play happy family and raise him together?" Lindsay scoffed, flicking her hair back. "Brian you don't even..."

"Don't you dare say he doesn't do anything for Gus because you know that's a complete lie." Melanie growled. "Brian has stepped up where it comes to Gus, and now he's stepping up for Aiden, now that he's got the change too. You were taking that away from him. Away from Justin. You were basically going to steal a child from them."

"Brian didn't even want to be a father. He gave us Gus because _we_ wanted him. Gus is ourson, yours and mine, Melanie. He doesn't even have any real rights to him."

Brian laughed. "I have more rights then you right now."

"I'm Gus' mother."

"Don't you remember that little clause Brian placed in the adoption papers about Gus when he gave up his rights for me to adopt him?" Melanie asked, pulling papers out of her briefcase she had brought in with her. "If either of us did anything to endanger Gus or mess up our relationship and how Gus is raised Brian's rights are restored, he can take him."

"No he can't. He wouldn't." Lindsay crowed. "He's not made to be a full time father. Just look at his own childhood role model. He's too afraid to turn out just like Jack." Lindsay's eyes widened as Melanie gasped and looked worriedly at Brian. "Brian, I..."

"Shut up." Brian was seething inside but on the outside he was calm and collected. Or as much as Brian Kinney could be calm and collected. "I filed those papers this morning. As of now I have my rights back to my son."

"Melanie you can't let him do this." Lindsay cried. "He's taking Gus from you."

Melanie shook her head. "He's already promised he's not taking him from me. He's not even taking him from us. Not yet. He's just securing his position in Gus' life so you can't use him to get whatever you want."

"I would never do such a thing."

"Just last month you asked for more money and when I refused you said it would probably be best if I didn't take Gus last weekend." Brian countered. "It was Mel who reminded you then about the agreement. Though had I known the money you were asking for was actually going towards helping Justin, I'd have gladly given it over."

"If you had know it was going for Justin's needs we wouldn't be in this shit right now." Melanie added.

"Good point." Brian nodded with a smirk before turning his attention to the blond in the bed.

They had been arguing for a good twenty minutes now with Justin between them all. The blond hadn't uttered a single word since correcting Lindsay in calling his son by his name. Justin's eyes were wide and tears were streaming down his face. He had tried to stay silent the whole time. It was like he was watching a tennis match. His neck hurt from moving his head so much as they argued around him. He was just glad they kept their voices down so not to disturb Aiden in Brian's arms as the baby had fallen back to sleep.

"Justin?" Brian's voice softened. "Are you okay?"

Justin looked up at the brunet and coughed but nodded. "Just a little pain in my side and leg. I sat in the chair for an hour holding him. I just think I overdid it a little."

Brian nodded before placing Aiden back down in the bassinet that stood next to him at the side of the bed. He made sure the bassinet was within reach of Justin before turning his attention back to Lindsay.

"You're right. I am afraid to turn out like Jack, but I know I won't because I've got Melanie and Justin to kick my ass if I do."

"That'll be a lot of fun." Melanie joked, making Brian snort and Justin laugh.

Lindsay just huffed and rolled her eyes. "Where is Gus?"

"Oh, so now you ask about our son?" Melanie asked. "Don't worry. He's with family."

"What family?"

Melanie looked at Brian and Justin and smiled. "He just got so attached to Daphne while we were here waiting for Justin to get out of surgery Saturday. She is such a sweet girl once she's not thinking you're trying to take her best friend's child away from him."

"You left our son with a stranger?"

"Daphne's not a stranger." Brian looked at the blonde he thought was one of his best friends. "She's Justin's best friend and has been there for him throughout all this. I trust her with my son."

"Okay." Melanie straightened up. "I think Justin needs to rest. Lindsay and I will be heading home. We've got a lot to talk about."

"Mel I don't think..."

"Now." Melanie glared at the blonde as she headed for the door.

Brian watched as Lindsay basically stormed out of the room. Melanie smiled at the boys before leaving, closing the door behind her. Brian turned his attention back to Justin and sat down on the edge of the bed facing the younger man.

"You're doctor is letting you out tomorrow morning instead of Wednesday."

"Really?" Justin sat up and smiled.

Brian nodded. "Mhmm. So Aiden and I will be back in the morning to pick you up. Frank and Marjorie have already packed up your things and they are now in your new loft. The nursery is all set up for Aiden as well. Daphne is going shopping for you tonight so you'll have food."

"Wow." Justin was still smiling. "I still can't believe all this is happening."

"Believe it." Brian smirked. "So it's probably cold now but thanks to Daphne I have brought you a burger and fries from the diner."

Justin's smile brightened as he snatched the burger from Brian' hand as the brunet pulled it out of the bag he had brought with him. They ate their lunch talking about random things that had nothing to do with Lindsay or what she was trying to do. Brian asked about Frank and Marjorie, and his job. He asked about what happened between him and his parents. Justin told him everything.


End file.
